


Soothe Me (Fushimi x Fem! Yata NSFW Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderswap, K Project - Freeform, Making Love, Misaki Yata - Freeform, NSFW, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Fushimi and Misaki are ready for the next step, but it's a bit more than Misaki expected.NSFW, Fem! Misaki, Sweet Love-Making, First Time, Fluff





	Soothe Me (Fushimi x Fem! Yata NSFW Fluff)

Paralyzed. That’s the closest word to describe how Misaki felt as her lover undressed her. The blush that laid across her cheekbones was evident, and she watched as the man dropped each article of clothing from her body.

Suffice to say, she had never been in this position before; being a tomboy, she didn’t have too many boyfriends. But she and Fushimi had been together for almost a year now, and this felt like the right thing to do from the center of her being. She was nervous, nervous to be so vulnerable and open, but she would try her hardest to be open for him. Now stripped down to her undergarments, she could feel herself shake with excitement and nervousness, and she looked up at her lover, trying to hide her nerves.

Fushimi noticed how tense her body was as he ran his hands lightly over her skin, and pulled his face from where it had been nibbling gently on the shell of her ear, looking down at her gently.

“Are you alright? We don’t have to--”

“N-No, I want to... Please, keep going...”

The megane looked into her hazel eyes lovingly, a small smile curling onto his lips as he gently laid her back on the bed, kissing firmly down her neck as he did so. Between kisses, Fushimi mumbled soothingly against her skin.

“Relax, Misaki. I won’t do anything to hurt you. I want to make you feel good.”

Misaki closed her eyes, allowing herself to take in every touch of his lips on her skin, going lower and lower down her chest. She felt his hand snake beneath her and undo her bra, which he removed from her chest in a quick fashion. She took a breath as the cold air hit her skin, causing her nipples to harden and her blush to intensify. Fushimi ran his hands along the sides of her ribcage as he brought his lips to one of her breasts, closing his lips around the hard bud that rested atop it, his hand going up to gently twist and tug and play with the other.

The auburn-haired girl’s eyes snapped shut at the pleasure that spread throughout her chest and down to her moistening cunt. A soft moan slipped from her lips as her chest arched forward into his advances, and one of her shaking hands ran into his dark hair, tangling her fingers gently in his locks. Fushimi continued to play with her nipples, his tongue flicking the buds as they pressed back against the pink muscle. His hands moved over her hips, his fingers hooking onto the sides of her panties as he carefully pulled them off of her curved form, and the girl immediately felt the cool air hit the wet area. All that had to happen now was--

The girl’s eyes cracked open in surprise as she felt his hand move down from her hips to her now wet cunt. She flushed a deep red and she tilted her head up to look at him, her brows furrowed embarrassedly.

“N-Not there! I-It’s embarrassing...”

Fushimi lifted his head from her chest and looked at her a bit confused; what was so embarrassing about it? It was just skin, it was a part of her, a part that would make her feel incredible pleasure. He gave her a loving smile as he continued slowly.

“It’s not embarrassing. I think it’s lovely. Look.”

Fushimi moved himself lower down her body, lifting her knees up and spreading her legs for him. Misaki instantly tried to shut them, her embarrassment evident on her face, but he held them open and brought his face down to her aroused womanhood.

“It looks lovely. It smells lovely. And it’s because it’s you, Misaki. It isn’t dirty or gross to me. Let me love you this way, too.”

He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her in place, his thumbs comfortingly rubbing the skin, and let his tongue peek out and lick the wet skin, her nectar collecting on his tongue. Misaki couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that shot out of her mouth; his tongue on her sopping pussy had sent a delicious ripple of pleasure though her whole body. Her back arched slightly in arousal, and her hands gently gripped his hair as he continued to lick and kiss at her folds, his tongue flicking the swollen clit that hid between them. The more and more he messed with her, the wetter she got and the hotter her body began to feel inside, her blush a bright red on her cheeks. As her moans gained volume, she brought a hand up and hurriedly covered her mouth; she sounded so lewd, so dirty. Fushimi pulled his mouth back and looked at her, having discarded his clothes while his mouth was hard at work, his glasses set aside.

“Please, don’t stifle your moans. I want to hear them, love. I want to hear how I make you feel~”

He sat up a bit straighter as he reached into his side table drawer, pulling out a wrapped condom and tearing it open, rolling the latex onto his hard, flushed member. With that finished, he leaned over her form, drinking in the sight of her aroused body and the lovely look on her precious face.

“I love you, Misaki. I promise to be gentle~ I’m going to put it in now, okay?”

With fluid movements, he aligned their hips so there wouldn’t be a centimeter of error. Once he felt that they were perfectly aligned he gently pressed into her, going slow so that she could adjust to him. Misaki gripped tightly onto him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she felt him push her open more and more, her walls contouring to his size. Her eyes were shut tight with anticipation, waiting for the pain that she had heard so much about. 

“I’m all the way in. Tell me if it hurts.”

Surprisingly, she didn’t feel any real pain; all she felt was discomfort as she adjusted to his girth. She looked up at him with a heated gaze, her hands holding onto him.

“Y-You can go... It doesn’t hurt...”

Fushimi smiled gently and leaned down, kissing her soft lips passionately as he began to thrust into her slowly. He could hear soft pants through her nose as he went, and he moved his lips down her neck softly, wanting to hear any delicious little mewls that escaped her throat. He gradually picked up his pace, thrusting faster into the girl as small groans of pleasure hissed past his grit teeth, his hands holding her hips. The hazel-eyed girl could feel the fire in her stomach begin to grow, and she secured her hold on him, her moans becoming frequent as he pushed in and out of her throbbing core. She buried her face into his shoulder, the pleasure beginning to hit her harder and harder, and she began to move her hips against his eagerly, causing him to go even deeper into her. One good rock of her hips later, and she felt him hit something deep in her, a wonderful little something that sent her into override, her inhibitions falling at full force.

“S-Saruhiko, there!~ Right there~ Again.... s-so good~”

Taking note of her needy voice and commands, the man began to thrust harder at the magical little spot, drowning happily in the sound of her wanton cries, his name rolling off of her tongue in an eager fashion. He could feel himself coming dangerously close to his climax, but he wanted to make sure she was thoroughly pleased before he let himself go. The scent of sex and pheromones wafted through the air, and the sound of skin-on-skin contact mixed pleasantly with their pleasured moans. Misaki could feel herself losing control over her body, and she felt like she had been set aflame.

“Y-Yes~ Saruhiko~ A-Ahnnn~! A----Ahhhhh!”

Misaki felt something deep inside her snap, and her body convulsed as her orgasm hit her like a steam train, her nails digging into the skin of Fushimi’s back and satisfied cry exploding from her throat and reverberating off the walls. The dark-haired man quickly thrusted into his lover, helping her ride out her climax as he reached his own, holding her to his chest as he released.

They soon both stilled, panting hot puffs of air as they fell from the mind-numbing high. Fushimi looked down at his lover, taking in her face; she looked absolutely radiant, beaming, wonderful. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, catching his breath.

“I love you, Misaki.... I love you so much. My darling girl~”


End file.
